Our Downfall, Our Redemption
by JennabelleAndDarylLea
Summary: Bestfriends Greenlee and Delphi find themselves enbroiled in a life changing fued when they become WWE Divas. MVPXOC KennedyXOC. Featuring - Legacy, Randy Orton, The Hart Dynasty and more.
1. Unwanted Ramifications

**This a story collabortation between PunkyDiva17 - Jennifer and MVPisMyDrugOfChoice - Daryl. Please read and review we'd both really appreciate it. Enjoy. **

**Greenlee**

**Passage One: Unwanted Ramifications**

Tonight's a big night for me here at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut, the home state of the world's biggest professional wrestling conglomerate. Tonight is the night that I get to sit back and put my faith in the hands of my brash, loudmouth, arrogant boyfriend; and if he loses, the ramifications are going to shake everybody to their foundations, leaving nobody the same.

I guess I should start from the beginning. Name's Greenlee Maria Sloane. I'm twenty-four and I've been in the WWE for about ten months now, after spending about two years on the Florida Championship Wrestling developmental circuit. I go by Maria backstage because I think Greenlee is the dumbest name I've ever heard. The only one who seems to think it's a beautiful name here is my good friend Montel Vontavious Porter; Vince McMahon himself stared at me quizzically the first time I introduced myself to him. Even my boyfriend Mike Mizanin thinks it's the stupidest name he's ever heard; true to his form, he'll poke fun at it until either he gets tired of doing it or I get tired of hearing it. It's usually one or the other with that guy, but I seem to take it in stride for the most part.

It's been a bit of an exercise in futility trying to get Montel and Mike to get along, but at least I'm at a point now where they can at least both be in my presence without anyone having to clean up blood from the arena floors. I guess it started when Mike made reference to Montel's criminal past on live television. He's worked hard to get past that, but Mike's not above using the dirty tactics to get a reaction out of people. It's what he does best. The truth is, Mike's jealous of Montel for reasons I'll never understand, as both guys are such talented, enthusiastic and intelligent men, but at least their fighting has been put on the backburner.

Right now, there's a faction merger that's threatening WWE, and I'm stuck in the middle of it, even though I have no generational ties to this business or have any desire to be part of anything that involves other people. Even though I barely know any of the people involved in the merger, sights are set on me, and tonight is where it all comes to a head.

About a month ago, Legacy - that's the group with Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Jr., merged with Canada's Hart Dynasty - which is Natalya, Tyson Kidd and DH Smith, with aspirations of taking over the entire main event tier of WWE. Using DH and Randy as muscle, they managed to make a backdoor deal with SmackDown consultant Vickie Guerrero to appear on any brand that they want to, creating whatever havoc they want to. Some would wonder, "Well, doesn't Vince step in and do anything?" Well, the answer would be no. Vince is more than happy to let it go on because it creates controversy and there's nothing he loves more than somebody being aggressive enough to make an impact.

It wasn't long before I started hearing rumblings that Ted had his eye on me. Don't know why; we're polar opposites in every facet, the biggest I guess being he's a total jerk and I'm not. But it wasn't long until I found out it was true and he started pursuing me aggressively, wanting me to join the reformed Legacy as his manager. Of course, I want no part of it, but he won't take no for an answer. So many people see Orton as the sociopath, the psychopath, but back here, when the cameras are off, it's Cody and Ted that run things. I think Randy's at the point now where he has his power and he'll just sit back and do what he wants when he wants. Ted and Cody are just drunk with power and it won't be long before the Hart crew gets that way, too. It's even more dangerous considering they want to make the impact and become the power players, have the kind of power that Randy had.

Believe it or not, Mike's pretty indifferent to all of this, even though I, his girlfriend, is stuck in the eye of the storm. Right now he's holding the tag titles with Big Show, not to mention feuding with Montel for his United States title, so I'm sure he feels like I'm nothing more than a distraction to his entire WWE career at the moment. Montel's been more worried about it than Mike, constantly doing what he can to make sure I'm protected in the entire situation. I guess that's sad, but it pretty much speaks to Mike's character. Everyone else is pretty worried about it, but I guess no one more worried than me. I think everyone else is more worried about what this could do for both brands if they can just go back and forth whenever they feel like. It might not become a reality though. Tonight, Mike has a match against Ted, and if Ted loses, then I'm officially a member of Legacy, whether I like it or not and they can do what they want when they want. Ted loses then the deal's off. It sounds like a dumb stipulation, but I didn't put anyone up to it. Frankly, this was all Mike's idea and Ted was more than happy to agree to it.

My best friend Delphi Ray Benson is staring at me. We're so close, it's like we're almost psychic to each other. I can't see her in the reflection of the mirror in the Divas locker room, but I can feel her eyes burning into the back of my head. We've known each other since high school; it was her love and her passion for this business that got me back into it, that got me to go into training and get here. I owe a lot to her. I might have to amend that, though, depending on how tonight goes.

Delphi's gorgeous, but not in the conventional Diva way; her eyes are an emerald shade of green that are wide and protrude a little bit, with medium wavy brown hair that's always styled immaculately. She's stylish, fun, beautiful, and takes her craft very seriously. She has so much going for her, though it seems like her love life is the only thing that can't get straightened out. D-Ray's had a few relationships here, but nothing that's ever really stuck. Not really her fault, though; she's far from a ringrat, but a lot of the guys back here don't seem to know what they want. Not that we've been in WWE for long either, but her average seems to be about two months. I always have this sneaking suspicion that she's got a crush on Montel. I know I shouldn't be bothered by it, but the guy is my best guy friend, and she is my best girl friend. I'd hate to see things go south if things didn't last between the two. She assures me it won't happen, though, but sometimes I see things a little differently than she seems to.

Tonight, I'm in mourning gear, preparing for the worst but praying for the best. With my long raven curls, I have to be careful that too much black doesn't wash me out, but tonight I don't care. My hair and my makeup are immaculate, my favorite black and red minidress doesn't seem to have it's usual shimmering lustre. Nothing seems to be illuminated tonight. Maybe it's a shadow of things to come. But I wouldn't dare tell D-Ray that; she'd tell me I'm being too negative.

"When's Miz coming to get you?" D-Ray asks from her spot on the couch. None of the other Raw Divas want to say a word to me; I guess they're afraid I'll go bat shit crazy on them for saying a word regarding the entire situation. Even the bitches like Jillian, Katie Lea and Maryse are keeping their mouths shut, which is unlike Jillian. Maryse has been flying low on my radar lately since rumors have been flying that Mike is seeing her on the side. I wouldn't doubt it; I've just had too much on my plate lately to deal with that. Hopefully after tonight is dealt with, that will be the next thing on my list to get rid of.

"Beats me," I shrug as I'm putting in my black hoop earrings. Eve Torres looked at me like I had a million heads. I looked around my dress for a loose string or a tear. "What?"

"You're being remarkably calm considering how tonight is working out, Maria," she informed me.

"I have no choice but to be anything else," I answered. "Anyways, I have no doubt that Mike can take Ted." Eve and D-Ray both looked at me; they both knew I didn't even really believe it. Not with the rest of the guys behind Ted. But I was determined to stay optimistic. I slid on my black heels. "Do I look okay, you guys?"

"Like a Diva," D-Ray told me, a wide grin spreading across her features. She and Eve were tag teaming later on in the night against Maryse and Jillian Hall. I think everybody has a problem with Maryse on the roster, no matter what the brand they're on. She's stuck up, arrogant, irritating, and the only reason she's got stars in her eyes with Mike is because of the titles that he has. He doesn't care; if it has breasts, he wants the attention. It's just the way he is.

The knock on the Divas locker room door told me that Mike was waiting. I tossed a lock of hair over my shoulder. "There's Mike. Wish us luck tonight; we just might need it." The girls wished us luck and I grabbed my black cropped jacket, sliding it on as I made my way to the door.

It wasn't Mike; it was Montel; not yet in his in-ring gear, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black Fubu jersey. A wide smile spread across his face. "Hey, man," I said, slapping hands with him into a hug. "What's up?"

"I wanted to come and check up on you, Greenlee; make sure you're okay." Montel is the only person on the roster who can get away with calling me Greenlee. Everyone else here calls me Maria. Greenlee is my ring name; if Vince didn't already have a Diva named Maria, I probably still could have used my middle name in the ring. I think he considered it a personal joke making me use Greenlee in the ring just because I mentioned it was a dumb name. Vince can be like that.

"I'm fine, Montel," I assured him, but he looked like he didn't believe me. Hell, I barely believed me. What was to say Mike would lose on purpose and get me sent away so he could have time to himself with Maryse? What if he tried, but he was beaten so severely he was forced to leave and recuperate? "I have faith in Mike. He can do this."

As if on cue; as though he was hearing what we were saying, Mike rounded the corner, a smug smile on his face. "Maria! There you are. You ready?" He rudely pushed past Montel, who knew better than to start a fight in my presence. He draped a possessive arm around my shoulders and dragged me close to him.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Montel." He nodded, a sad smile crossing his face as though he knew that the worst possible outcome was going to fall on all of us. I returned his sad smile with one of my own as Mike and I walked away.

"Fucking douche," Mike murmured under his breath. I sighed.

"Not now, Michael," I chastised, my voice devoid of energy. "We have a big match to focus on; let's leave this here until the match is over." He nodded, clearly embarrassed that I had dressed him down in earshot of other people, but he shook it off and together we walked through the backstage area. As hated as Mike was, he had the unanimous support of three quarters of the roster tonight. Nobody wanted to see me leave, let alone join the reformed Legacy group.

**

"_Awesome….I came to play…"_

Downstrait's theme reverberated through every speaker in the arena as Mike and I stepped out onto the main stage. Ted was already in the ring, Cody Rhodes at ringside with him. Both of them were eyeing me like I was dinner. It was enough to send a chill up my spine and make me feel like I was coated in a thick layer of dirt. Mike didn't seem to notice. He trudged down the ramp, leaving me ten steps behind, a cocky grin on his face. I could tell from the look on a young girl's face that they weren't sure who to cheer for in the match; they hated Mike just as much as they hated Ted. Their only common thread was that they seemed to like me. I'm considered WWE's resident Good Girl, I guess.

Mike handed off his titles to the referee. Normally that's my job, but I took my time moving down to the ramp tonight. If my stomach sunk any lower, I would have been walking on it. The bell barely had a chance to ring before Ted caught Mike with a belly to back suplex, sending him sailing across the ring as I finally made it to ringside, holding my hands to the apron, concern scarring my features. The honest truth was, even though there was a part of me that worried about Mike, the rest of me was more worried about the idea of leaving with Ted and Cody. The idea of being stuck in Legacy, with who knows what possibly happening to me.

Mike barely had any time to recuperate. Ted was just on him, assaulting him viciously with shot after shot after shot until Mike was cut above the left eyebrow. Cody had a sick grin on his face as Ted straddled Mike and proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face. I banged on the ring apron in frustration. "Come on, Mike! You can do this, damn it!" I shouted. I could hear fans shouting their support behind me, with a few of those irritating Internet fans shouting other derogatory things in my general direction. I kept banging on the ring apron in frustration. "Come on!" I kept shouting. "Come on!"

I could see Cody across the ring apron, smiling at me, taunting me. The frustration building in the pit of my stomach threatened to bubble over into outright rage and disgust. I had a brief moment of relief when Mike got a bit of offense and fought back, but it didn't last long. Ted was downright dominating, showing Mike repeatedly that he still had a long way to go before anyone in his group would take him seriously. I saw Cody making his way around the ring towards me. I began to try and keep my distance. Mike saw what was happening and attempted to make his way towards me, but Ted grabbed him and hit the Dream Street, getting the dreaded three count.

There's not much I remember, but Ted was practically out of the ring, coming towards me while Cody gloated behind him. I tried to move back and get up the ramp, but Ted's arm whipped out and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. He smirked in my irritated and horrified face. "Mikey lost," he taunted. "You know what that means."

"No!" I snapped. "I never agreed to this!"

"Doesn't matter," he said, dragging me up the ramp. I tried to plant my feet on the ramp, but it was nearly impossible in heels. Cody came up behind me and started pushing me up the ramp, forcing me to half stumble up the ramp with the two of them while I put up the biggest struggle I could possibly muster. Mike lay in the ring, not moving, small smudges of blood penetrating the contoured white of the canvas.

"Let me go!" I shrieked as he yanked me towards him, lifting him up and over onto his shoulder, walking me backstage as I kicked and flailed like a six year old having a tantrum.

He moved swiftly, joining up with Natalya, DH, Tyson and Randy, who formed a barricade around me as we moved towards the back parking lot towards the limo, with me kicking and flailing the entire time. I must have hit Randy in the head, because in irritation, he grabbed both of my ankles hard and held them there as we moved. The limousine was waiting in the distance, but when I looked up, I saw D-Ray and Montel running forward.

"Put her down!" Montel shouted. "She doesn't want to go!"

"Doesn't matter," Cody sneered back with a wide grin on his tired features. "You all know the conditions of this match. She's leaving with us!" Ted remained silent, intent on getting me into the limousine and away from this arena.

"Help!" I screamed. "Get me down, for Pete's sakes!"

They went to run towards me, but everyone seemed to appear out of nowhere. Katie Lea and Maryse held Delphi in place by both arms while Jillian grabbed her around the waist. The three of them held her as she tried to charge forward, screaming for them to let me go. Big Show and Batista grabbed hold of Montel and held him as he tried to rush forward. With Batista and Big Show holding onto him, there was no way he was getting loose. I felt my heart sink to the floor. Natalya turned and let loose one of her deep, throaty laughs while Cody flashed the middle finger to both D-Ray and Montel as Ted threw me into the limousine. I hit my head on the top of the car as he threw me in, a sharp, stinging pain reverberating through my skull. I rolled off of the seat in the limousine and fell to the ground, holding my head, dazed from the force of the collision. Ted and Randy piled in first and everybody followed suit. Natalya slammed the doors shut and we peeled off into the night.


	2. From a Whisper to a Scream

**Delphi**

From a Whisper to a Scream

I watched as the limo sped into the darkness, Montel looked as heartbroken as I felt, thanks to our wonderful colleagues we had failed Maria and now she was in the custody of Legacy and The Hart Dynasty. The sadistic cocky looks that graced the majority of their faces was what had left me terrified, if they found it so easy to kidnap her, what more were they capable of? I had been so caught up in my worried thoughts I never noticed that Katie, Maryse and Jillian had let me go and had long disappeared back into the arena; as had Big Show and Batista. I looked over at Montel as the panic began to set in; we both knew full well that we had to find her.  
"I can't believe they stopped us. Poor Greenlee." Montel threw his hands up, upset, angered and clearly exasperated at the actions our colleagues, not only did they stand back and watch someone be kidnapped they stopped us from helping that someone. Maria had looked so helpless and afraid she had tried to fight back but she never a had chance and thanks to our colleagues we hadn't either.  
"We have to find her Montel, surely they can't have gone far" the panic was clear in my voice  
"we will find her D Ray" He replied so sure of it "we have to."

We called every hotel in the area trying to find them and finally we did, they were staying at the Rendezvous Hotel, it sat on the outskirts of the city, of course. Trouble was always on the outskirts of town. Well in movies and on television and in plenty of books. My imagination was beginning to get the better of me as every scenario possible ran through my mind; Montel and I arrived at the hotel and made our way into the lobby. Instantly the two of us began looking around for any evidence of their existence; so far there was no sight of Maria or her delightful kidnappers, I gulped taking a deep breath afraid of what we'd soon find. I felt Montel's warm hand grip mine squeezing it reassuringly, I realised our feelings were pretty much the same; terrified and nervous. If we found Greenlee we would do our best to get her back if not get some form of contact to her. We knew both were near on impossible seven versus two was never good odds.

There was a sad selfish part of me wondering if she had helped in planning her own kidnapping, not for attention but because she wanted to get away, I knew this was irrational and it was out of sheer denial. But the thoughts still lingered no matter how much I pushed them away.

Maria's stunningly beautiful, her face heart shaped framed by beautiful long wavy black and thick black eyelashes made her hazel eyes pop, the same hazel eyes that would keep your attention for hours; especially Montel's. She had never seemed to notice, she was always spending her time believing I had a crush on him. In reality he was the only one with feelings and they were for her. Even if she didn't acknowledge the real reason why, he was the only person who could get away with calling her Greenlee, not even I can and I'm her best friend.

Her relationships always lasted longer than my own; I had dated a few guys in the 10 months we'd been in the WWE but none of them had really been right, they didn't know what they wanted and all I knew after a month or so was that I didn't want them. Marias latest ex boyfriend I guess you could call him now wasn't exactly Mr Nice guy, none of the guys she ever dated were for some reason. Mike had always acted generally indifferent to everything apart from Montel; he barely even fought hard for her at the show earlier and once he'd woken up at the arena his only concern was himself. Now she was in the custody of two power hungry sociopaths, one of those sociopaths was enamoured with her and the other just there because they were rarely apart. Orton was probably there too but I hadn't seen him even really look at Maria properly, he was their leader and it was his responsibility to stick with them.  
"I see one member of Legacy" Montel whispered interrupting my thoughts, as he pulled me behind the screen that stood between two sets of couches. I risked a peak around the screen as I caught sight of Cody Rhodes, he was at the reception desk and apparently he wasn't happy either.  
"We asked for another single and we haven't got one" he hollered at the receptionist "I called you an hour ago, why haven't we got the third single! Are you that incompetent?" he screeched angrily  
"I apologize sir; it will be there very soon." The flustered receptionist tried her best not to burst into tears.  
"Oh come on Cody! Why don't you back off you Neanderthal" I found myself saying as I stepped out from behind the screen "is it after your bed time or something? Is that why you're acting like a complete moron?" I bit my lip realising what I had just done  
"I see you found the hotel, good work, too bad you'll never get to Greenlee" Cody spat back at me as his nostrils flared  
"What have you done to her?" I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks  
"Relax, she's comfortable and she fine" he said matter of fatly with the roll of his eyes  
"then let me see her" I spat back at him exasperated  
"not happening no matter what you or your pathetic boyfriend do" he said acknowledging Montel's presence  
"we'll get her back" Montel uttered coldly trying to contain his temper  
"Good luck" as he walked away Montel placed an arm around my shoulders attempting to comfort me as the tears flowed freely. Knowing where Maria was and not being able to do anything about getting her back without having any support was so frustrating and unsettling.

We left the hotel a few hours later after walking the corridors and checking every corner of the building we decided it was useless.  
"We've failed Greenlee" Montel sighed as we got into the rental car  
"we'll find her again Montel, in the next city and the one after that if it comes to that, but we need more support in this, if we had gotten to her we would have been useless. More useless then you might feel right now."  
We arrived back at the Hartford Hilton hotel just as Ken Kennedy did, I could feel my cheeks burning as he approached, we'd managed to find ourselves in a relationship of sorts as he began his contract on Raw. No one had knowledge of the fact; I had decided to keep our relationship under wraps until the Legacy/Greenlee/Miz Saga had cooled.  
"You and Ken?" Montel whispered as he approached "really?" I nodded keeping my eyes on Ken  
"Hey Man..." he and Montel exchanged a brief 'man hug' as Maria had liked to call it "Hey Beautiful" he grinned at me once they were done  
"Hey yourself" I couldn't help but grin back, if anyone could lighten up my mood on this day it was Ken, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I returned the favour "I heard about Maria, I'm sorry sweetheart" he didn't know Maria but he did know she was my best friend.  
"Thanks Ken, Montel and I were just investigating, but it really got us no where" I frowned still gripping him tight  
"I'll leave you love birds to it" Montel said before wandering off keeping his head bowed.  
"Montel seems as upset as you are" Ken noted  
"well he loves that girl to bits and not in a best friend way" I twisted my mouth as the true ramifications of the entire incident dawned on me.

I got up the at 6 am the next morning having tossed and turned the entire night, all I could think about was Maria. How were we going to save her? I swore I could hear her screaming all the way from here.

**A/n: I don't know where the hotels actually are or if they exist in Hartford, I just picked some names I knew. The title of the chapter 'From a Whisper to a Scream' is the title of a song by Allen Toussaint. Review please :D**


	3. Screaming In The Nothing

**Greenlee**

**Passage Two: Screaming In the Nothing**

I awoke with a start, covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat on a fold out couch that was still folded in. The thin tan blanket that was supposed to envelop me was on the floor, though for the life of me I couldn't remember being covered.

After leaving the arena, our limousine went to the Branding Iron Inn on the outskirts of town, where they had a room all lined up for us. Natalya and Cody were eyeing me, studying me as though they had captured some foreign specimen instead of imprisoning one of their fellow colleagues. The outside of the hotel looked sleazy, covered in layers of dirt and chipping paint. It looked like one of those hotels that businessmen would check into with their mistresses. Dragging me out of the limousine, Natalya went and checked in with DH while they gathered me up, brought me into the hotel - which was a lot nicer than I thought it would be on the inside - and ushered me into the elevator, taking me up to the Penthouse suite.

Planning on throwing a party in celebration of their victory over Mike, DH and Cody went out to score some women while Ted dragged me to sit down beside him. When I refused, he went towards me threateningly until Randy intervened.

"Here."

I looked up to see Randy Orton standing behind the couch, a glass of water in his hand. He was in his pajamas; a tight, form-fitting black muscle shirt with drawstring navy checkered pants. I looked around for a clock, which I found on the microwave resting on the kitchenette. Two-fifteen. "It's late," I murmured.

"Who could sleep with you crashing and groaning the way that you are," he murmured pointedly. He didn't sound angry, though a touch of irritation touched his tone. "Take the water. You haven't even eaten." He saw that I was still reluctant and he shrugged, placing it down on the coffee table. "Suit yourself. Not like it's drugged."

"Where is everyone?"

"Back in their hotel room. Ted wanted to drag you back after you passed out, but I told him to leave you."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Thanks."

"Figured you could use the break," he said. He ran a hand through his hair. "You want something to eat? I was going to make something."

"I'm okay."

"Don't be stubborn, Maria. Trust me, if I had my way, this situation would be completely different. Probably along the same lines of what you wanted."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better," I snapped sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, Maria, you want to be adversarial with everybody? Fine. But I'm not going to put up with it. I know this situation sucks for you, but you're going to need somebody to talk to."

"So why not let it be the Viper?" He sighed.

"Maria, you are going to eat. Even if you don't utter two fucking words to me, you are going to at least have something. The last thing you are going to do is have a fucking hunger strike. Never mind me, never mind Cody, Ted, Legacy - Fuck them. Vince would fire you and that is way worse than anything that's going on right here." I sighed. I hated to admit it, but Randy was right. That's one thing I could always say about Randy, who was quickly becoming the locker room leader. Despite his legendary fits of random rage, Randy had moments where he could be incredibly insightful. Unfortunately, this was one of those moments. "Now, I am going to make something and you're going to join me, so why don't you get up, stretch, turn on the TV, do something. Enjoy your freedom now before Ted wakes up." I bit the inside of my cheek and he chuckled at his sadistic sense of humor.

"Look, Maria, I really wish that this situation wasn't happening," he said, digging into the fridge. "Trust me, I want all of us to be focused, but damned if Ted isn't eyeing you."

"Mike won't let this stand." Even as the words left my mouth, I knew it wasn't the truth. Randy knew it, too, but mercifully this time, he didn't say a word. "Delphi won't let this stand."

"I know she won't," he said. "And I'm sorry you don't have a say in this situation. That's usually the way it happens to you Divas." He cracked some eggs into a frying pan and threw the shells into the trash. "You want to take the them vs. me approach to the others, fine, but I'm not looking for trouble with you, Maria. Trust me on that one." He grabbed the toaster and I handed him some bread from my section of the counter. "Look, is it too much to ask for us to be friends? It's not like I really have any of them backstage."

"You did that to yourself." He stopped and contemplated. I thought for a second he was going to throw me out of the window, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. You never make it to the top without making enemies on the way up, though." I nodded.

"That's pretty insightful."

"I have my moments. Try to keep those to a minimum though." He smirked, grabbing some plates. "What do you think sums up your career?"

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." He laughed.

"Isn't that the truth." He stared at me for a second. "Good to see you smile. It's a miserable situation, but it shouldn't be too hard to make the best of it. I'm always around if you need an ear anyways."

"Thanks, Randy. I appreciate the offer. I'd much rather take Delphi and Montel any day."

"I know you would, but I'd be surprised if Ted let you near them. You don't have to say anything to that, by the way. We both know I'm right." I nodded as he put the plate in front of me. Reality was a harsh mistress. And it didn't matter what Randy had to say, everything he spoke of in this situation was so right it wasn't even funny. Until somebody would come to my rescue, this was my reality. With Natalya and DH. And stuck on the arm of Ted in the hopes that one day, Mike or Montel or Delphi would come to save me.


End file.
